The present invention concerns a high-tension circuit breaker with self blow-out and a compression device for blowout of arcs, in which one of the pressure chambers heatable by the arc energy, adjacent to the separating gap is connected to a compression space of the compression device, optionally with valve control, and in which the compression space is connected to a low-pressure space via a pressure relief valve with a movable valve disk on the one hand and a refill valve with a movable valve disk on the other.
In such high-tension circuit breakers, as known from German Published Application 37 20 816, a plurality of valves is provided for controlling the flow and pressure conditions in the circuit breaker, to be used at different points of the compression device and require relatively complex assembly.